Jack und Sally
by Valo
Summary: Jack und Sally sind frisch verliebt, und das ist ehrlich gesagt auch schon die ganze Handlung... *g* Ich liebe hoffnungslose Romantik eben. *pouty*
1. Kiss

Nunja, wahrscheinlich wird das hier niemals jemand lesen.... wer kennt in Deutschland schon Nightmare before Christmas... aber wenn ihr da shier tatsächlich lesen solltet, bettel ich herzlichst um Reviews und vielleicht eine nette Email, wenn ich auch hoffnungslos verlorene NBC-fans seit. *g*  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Jack saß auf dem Spiral-Hügel und starrte hinaus in den Wald, der sich scheinbar um den großen, vollen   
Mond versammelte. Sein Leben (oder wie man sein totes und doch lebendiges Existieren nennen konnte)  
hatte sich in letzter Zeit drastisch verändern, doch was von heute auf morgen noch alles passiert war,   
sprengte zweifellos den Rahmen: Er hatte eine Freundin!  
Und was für eine! Sally war das schönste und liebenwerteste Mädchen, dem er jemals begegnet war, und  
er war sich mehr als sicher, dass sie ihn in ähnlichem Licht sah. Jack war auf dem gebiet der Liebe nicht  
unerfahren; er konnte zweifellos Vergleiche ziehen, und Sally überschattete alles, was er bis jetzt gesehen   
hatte. Sie war klug, schön, sanft und liebevoll.  
Nun, hier saß er, und wartete auf seinen süßen Engel. Gestern hatten sie sich das erste Mal geküsst, und  
so sollte es jede Nacht sein. Er wollte Sally mit Zärtlichkeiten überschütten, doch er war sich auch sehr  
sicher, dass sie keinerlei Erfahrungen auf dem Gebiet haben würde. Seines Wissens nach existierte Sally   
erst höchstens ein Jahr, wenn nicht weniger. Er hatte sich gestern bereits zusammenreißen müßen, um   
sich nur beim Küssen und Schmusen zu halten. Er wollte Sally keinesfalls erschrecken oder vergraulen  
und hatte umso mehr Angst, zu weit zu gehen.  
  
Jack hoffte zu tiefst, dass Doktor Finkelstein sie nicht zurückhielt. Eigentlich sollte der alte Mann es  
aufgeben. Was hatte er für einen Grund, Sally weiter festzuhalten? Sie ließ sich von ihm nicht zähmen,  
nein, und er hatte doch nun Jewell, seine neuste Kreation. Wenn Doctor Finkelstein seinem liebsten  
Püppchen auch nur ein Harr krüm-  
  
"Jack!"  
  
Jack drehte sich um und sah seine Liebste auf ihn zu rennen. Sein Herz drohte vor Freude zu zerspringen  
als sie sich in seine Arme schmiegte und er sich mit ihr in den weichen, immernoch wunderschönen Schnee  
fallen lies. Sie kicherte und schien von Übermut überladen und ließ diese gleich in Form von sanften, aber  
zärtlichen Küssen an ihm aus. Sally war fröhlich, ihre blass-blaue haut hatte einen warmen Schimmer  
und ihre Augen und Lippen strahlten etwas verführerisches aus, dass Jack dazu ermutigte, sie noch fester   
an sich zu ziehen und zärtlich zurück zu küssen.  
  
"Wie geht es dir, mein Engel?", fragte Jack.  
"Gut.. wunderbar. Wie sollte es anders sein?", flüsterte sie. Sie schien immernoch etwas schüchtern, wie  
früher, aber gegenüber Jack schien sie langsam selbstbewußter. Er drückte sie erneut vorsichtig an sich  
und küsste sie auf die Wange.  
"Ich habe dich vermisst..", gab er leise zu, und strich hier eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht,"..ich hab den  
ganzen Tag nur an dich gedacht... "  
Sally lächelte. "Geht mir genauso... nur an dich. Und ich denke, Doctor Finkelstein hat schon gemerkt, was  
los ist... und er wird mich nicht hindern, dazu hat er, denke ich, doch zu großen Respekt vor dir."  
Jack nickte.  
  
"Mir ist kalt..", sagte Jack nach einiger Zeit. "Was hällst du davon, wenn wir zu mir gehen?"  
Sally starrte ihn ungläubig an. Skellington Manor... Der große Traum von einem Haus, in dem Jack mit  
seinem Hund Zero ganz alleine lebte, sollte sie nun von innen sehen! Langsam zwinkerte sie und nickte  
vorsichtig. Jack lächelte und stand auf, hob seine Geliebte hoch und trug sie in seinen Armen vom Hügel,  
durch die Tore des Friedhofs in Richtung Skellington Manor, sein Zuhause. 


	2. Touch

Danke dafür, dass niemand reviewd hat. *lol  
Die meißten von euch wurden sicher gezwungen, dass hier zu lesen, aber wie soll ich sonst nach  
Komplimenten und Feedback fischen?  
Vielen Dank an meine Probeleser und an meine lieben Chatfreunde...  
Special thx to Kuranes! Du bist schon fast mein Co-Writer, Danke!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Liebend blickte Jack auf das schöne Mädchen hinunter, das den Kopf an seine dürre Brust geschmiegt  
und die Arme um seine Schultern gelegt hatte. Sie war leicht wie eine Feder, und so war es kein Problem  
für Jack, sie durch halb Halloweentown zu tragen.   
Nurnoch wenige Leute befanden sich ausserhalb ihres Hauses, und von jenen wurde Jack manchmal   
erstaunt angeguckt, denn den Kürbiskönig hatte man schon seit Jahren nicht mehr mit einer Frau  
gesehen, und noch seltener mit einer Frau in den Armen.   
  
Sally schien wie betäubt. Verliebt starrte sie zu Jack hoch und war einfach fasziniert. Von Liebe hatte  
sie viel gehört; bereits als sie gerade mal ein paar Tage existierte. Sie hatte sich darunter nicht wirklich  
etwas vorstellen können, bis sie Jack gesehen hatte.   
Trotzdem fürchtete sie sich ein wenig, denn das alles war ihr immernoch neu. Sie kannte Jack erst seit 24  
Stunden auf diese Art und Weise, und das machte sie ein wenig nervös. Aber, wenn sie es sich wieder  
überlegte; auf diesen Augenblick hatte sie ihr ganzes Leben gewartet, und sie war jetzt glücklich  
wie nie.  
  
  
Jack ließ Sally langsam wieder herunter, küsste sie kurz aber zärtlich und legte einen Arm um ihre   
Hüften, stolz auf Skellington Manor blickend. Sallys Augen waren ebenfalls auf das große, elegante Haus  
gerichtet, und sie gingen langsam die Stufen zur Tür hoch.  
Jack suchte in der Tasche seines Jackets nach dem Schlüssel und fand ihn schließlich. Lächelnd und  
scheinbar mit sich selbst zufrieden schloss er die Tür auf und schob Sally mit einem sanften Ruck  
in die große Halle, die von einigen, an den Wänden angebrachten Fackeln, beleuchtet war.  
Sie schaute sich langsam um. An den Wänden, die mit einer ausgeblichenen Tapete überzogen waren,  
hingen viele verschiedene Bilder, klassische wie auch modern-wirkende abstrakte Bilder.  
Der Raum hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit gefangen, und so quietschte sie erschreckt und vergnügt zu gleich auf,  
als Jack sie wieder lachend hochnahm.  
Sally kicherte und lies sich ins Wohnzimmer tragen, wo sie kurze Zeit später mit Jack Arm in Arm  
auf der Couch vor dem großen Kamin saß. Hin und wieder tauschten die beiden vorsichtige, aber  
zärtlich Küsse oder einfach nur verliebte Blicke aus.  
Was jetzt Sallys Aufmerksamkeit anzog, war die Tatsache, das Jacks Hand nicht mehr auf ihrer  
Schulter lag, sondern vorsichtig ihren Rücken hoch und runter streichelte.   
Zufrieden schmiegte sie sich an ihn und schloss die Augen. Sie wollte irgendwie reagieren, irgendetwas  
tun oder sagen, damit Jack sich auch wohlfühlte, doch sie ließ sich in die schönen Gefühle fallen, die  
Jacks Streicheln in ihr hervorriefen.  
Vorsichtig beugte sie sich noch näher zu ihm und hatte den rechten Arm immernoch um sein Hüften  
gelegt, wärend ihre freie Hand langsam zu seiner Brust wanderte, wo sie schüchtern begann ihn   
zu streicheln. Vorsichtig ließ sie ihre Hand hoch und runter gleiten.  
Jack gab ein zufriedenes Seufzen von sich und lächelte mit halb geschlossenen Augen, und Sally   
mußte zugeben, dass sie recht zufrieden mit sich selbst war.  
Langsam streckte sie sich etwas und legte ihren rechten Arm um seine Schultern. Vorsichtig legte   
sie den Kopf, soweit es ihr bei seiner Körpergröße möglich war, auf seine Schulter und atmete  
langsam und gleichmäßig nahe an Jacks Hals, was ihm, wie sie langsam merkte, scheinbar sehr gut  
gefiel.  
Lächeln schaute sie ihn wieder an und näherte sich unbewußt seinem Hals. Genußvoll aber  
vorsichtig biss sie ihn in seinen Hals, halb in die Schulter und ihr Atmen verschnellerte sich erneut.  
Jack schreckte leicht auf, lächelte aber dann seine süße Freundin an. Langsam legte er die Arme um sie,  
setzte sie auf seinen Schoß und küsste sie auf die schönen, kirsch-roten Lippen. 


	3. Love

Und es geht weiter, mit Kuranes im Schlepptau *g  
Ich geb dir ne Auszeichnung. *g*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Langsam legte Jack beide Arme um Sally und nahm sie erneut hoch.  
"Soll ich dir vielleicht den Rest des Hauses zeigen?", fragte er, und hielt sie fest in den  
Armen.  
Sally nickte langsam and schmiegte sich an ihn.  
Langsam ging Jack mit ihr die Treppe zu dem Turm mit seinem Arbeits- und Schlafzimmer  
hinauf. Angekommen ließ er sie wieder herunter.  
Erstaunt und gespannt blickte sie sich um. Auch hier hingen wieder Fackeln an den Wänden,  
die wieder von seltsamen Bildern geziert waren.  
Ihr Blick wanderte bald auf dasgroße, elegante Bett, und ihre Gedanken wanderten etwas  
weiter. Sie strich sich über ihr lange rotes Haar und stellte sich vor, wie es wohl wäre, mit  
Jack in diesem Bett zu liegen. Der schwarze Samt, mit dem die Bettdacke und die Kissen  
bezogen waren, mußte sich an ihrer haut wunderbar anfühlen.  
  
Sie erschreckte sich leicht als zwei dünne Arme sie von hinten herum sanft umschlungen.  
Langsam drehte sie sich um and schmiegte sich an Jack, der sie vorsichtig aufs Bett schob.  
Sally gab ein leichtes Stöhnen von sich und schloss die Augen. Jack kniehte über ihr, eine  
Hand unter ihrem Kopf, die andere neben ihr. Langsam bedeckte er ihren Hals und ihr  
Gesicht mit sanften, forschenden Küssen.  
Sally schmiegte sich genußvoll in das große, weiche Bett.  
Sie legte nun auch die Arme um ihn und lächelte ihn an. Jack erwiederte diese Geste und  
drückte sie fest an sich.  
Er legte sich langsam neben ihr auf die Seite, drückte sie mit geschlossenen  
Augen fest an sich und strich ihr über ihr schönes, seidiges Haar, dann wanderten seine Hände  
wieder über ihren Rücken. Sally schmiegte den Kopf eng an seine Brust und schaute ihn an.  
Diesem Mann war sie hoffnungslos verfallen, und das hinzunehmen, war absolut kein  
Problem für sie. Zufrieden seufzte sie und lächelte ihn an.  
Voll und ganz ihm verfallen, ja..  
Langsam stellte Sally fest, dass Jack's Hände von ihrem Rücken aus nun in Richtung Brust   
wanderten. Jack lächelte, als er merkte wie Sallys Atemzüge immer kürzer wurden.  
Vorsichtig lies er seinen Handrücken auf und ab über ihre Brust gleiten, bis er deutlich  
ihre Brustwarzen spüren konnte, die er sanft mit den Fingern umspielte.   
Sally unterdrückte jetzt weder ihr Stöhnen noch andere Zeichen ihre Lust und gab sich  
ihrem Liebsten voll und ganz hin.  
Während ihr Oberkörper sich leicht von ihm wegbog, waren ihr Bauch und ihre Hüften eng  
an ihn gedrückt.   
  
Lange Zeit überschütteten die beiden sich mit Zärtlichkeiten und schworen sich immer wieder  
aufs neue ihre Liebe, die für immer halten sollte, bis beide erschöpft aber glücklich Arm  
in Arm einschliefen. 


	4. Passion

Und es geht weiter...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Während Jack traumlos, aber glücklich mit Sally im Arm vor sich hinschlummerte, schien  
Sally in ihren Träumen alles zu verarbeiten. Nicht nur die letzte Nacht, sondern alles  
was in ihrem Leben passiert war; von ihrer Kreation bis zu dem jetzigen Punkt, und sie  
bereuhte nichts. Sie war nochnie so glücklich und konnte sich nichts schöneres mehr  
vorstellen, als immer bei Jack zu sein.  
  
Am morgen wurde Jack von den ersten kräftigen Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, die ihren Weg  
durch die scheren, grauen Vorhänge fanden. So leise wie möglich schlich er aus dem warmen  
Bett, um die Vorhänge noch einmal fest zu schließen um Sally noch etwas Schlaf zu gönnen.  
Lächeld sah er, wie sie sich genüßlich in die Mitte des Betts rollte und sich in die weiche, mit  
Samt bezogene Matratze kuschelte.   
Erneut schlich sich Jack leise wie eine Katze hinweg, diesmal die Treppe herunter in die Küche,   
um etwas zu Essen zu machen.  
  
  
Sally öffnete langsam die Augen.  
Verwundert und ein wenig verwirrt blickte sie sich in dem großen Zimmer um. Bilder, Kerzen und  
Fackeln, Mamor-Fußboden... Jack's Haus!  
Für ein paar Sekunden hatte Sally fest geglaubt, dass es wie jede Nacht zuvor gewesen wär: Sie  
küsste und streichelte Jack, wachte auf und merkte wieder, dass das alles nur ein Traum war.  
Aber diesmal war es real, diesmal war ihr Glück echt.  
Zufrieden schmiegte sie sich en den schwarzen Samt, der sich an ihrer Haut zu perfekt  
anfühlte, als sie Jacks Schritte hörte. Mit seinen langen, spinnenartigen Beinen nahm er  
gleich drei Stufen bei jedem Schritt, was Sally zum lächeln brachte.  
"Ah, du bist wach!", stellte er zufrieden fest.  
Sally mußte noch mehr lächeln, als sie sah, dass er ihr das Frühstück an Bett brachte. Sowas  
hatte nochnie jemand für sie getan; genau gesagt war sie die jenige. die immer das Frühstück  
für irgendjemanden machen durfte.  
Jack stellte das Essen auf dem Nachtschränkchen ab und kniehte sich neben das Bett.  
"Wie hast du geschlafen?", fragte er leise.  
"Noch nie so gut wie heute Nacht...", antwortete sie mit einem leisen Gähnen, dass Jack fast  
niedlich erschien. Er beugte sich für und küsste seine Königin zärtlich auf ihre weichen Lippen,  
ehe er, über sie hinüber, auf die andere Seite des Bettes kletterte.  
"Das hör ich gerne...", antwortete er grinsend und begann mit ihr zu essen.  
  
Als beide fertig waren, räumte Jack alles wieder weg, wobei Sally ein schlechtes Gewissen   
bekam, weil er sie so bediente. Aber er hatte sie nichtmals helfen lassen, und was er wollte,  
akzpetierte sie auch.  
Als er schließlich wieder zurück kam, konnte Sally sich kaum noch aufrecht halten.  
Da stand Jack, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften, wie üblich mit einem scheinheiligen,  
niedlich wirkenden Lächeln auf den Lippen.   
Jack grinste, denn es gab keine Möglichkeit, Sallys Reaktion zu übersehen...  
  
Sally hatte sich ernsthaft noch keinerlei Gedanken gemacht, wie eine Kreatur wie Jack  
wohl entkleidet aussehen würde, doch was sie sah, fand ihr Gefallen.  
Zwischen Ober- und Unterarm , Ober- und Unterschenkel und Bauch und Brust war ein  
sanfter Übergang von Knochen und blass schimmernder Haut zu sehen.   
Fasziniert betrachtete sie ihren Liebsten. Ihre Gesichtzüge wirkten wieder weicher, und jegliche  
Spannung und Angst war wieder aus ihr gewichen.  
"Hab ich dich erschreckt?", fragte Jack amüsiert.  
Sally nickte, stand dann jedoch langsam auf und bewegte sich mit ausgestreckten Armen auf Jack   
zu. Langsam schmiegte sie sich an seine knochige Brust, die bereits dürr und hart erschien wenn  
er angezogen war. Seine Hände glitte wiede rüber ihr Haar. Jack schaute sie an und lächelte leicht.  
"Ich hatte jetzt vor, duschen zu gehen. Kommst du mit?"  
Einen Augenblick lang stockte ihr Atem, doch sie fing sich sofort wieder und nickte.  
"Gerne...", antwortete sie leise.  
  
  
Langsam gingen die beiden Hand in Hand ins Badezimmer, und Sally mußte sich wieder mal  
eingestehen, dass dieses Haus mit seiner Ausstattung einfach wundervoll war. Ihre Augen  
wanderten über die vielen Flaschen in den kleinen Regalen, wie auch über den großen, in  
silber gerahmten Spiegel, der an der Wand gegenüber von der Dusche befestigt war.  
Die Dusche war vergleichsweise klein. Wollte Jack jetzt..  
"Hey, noch da..?", fragte Jack und umarmt sie zärtlich von hinten, und im Spiegel konnte  
sie sehen, dass das Handtuch auf den Boden gefallen war. Die Farbe ihrer Wangen änderte  
sich von blass-blau schimmernd in ein warmes rot, und auch dieses Detail entging Jack nicht.  
"Willst du dich alleine ausziehen, oder soll ich dir helfen?", hauchte er leise in ihr Ohr.  
Sally antworte nicht, sie war viel zu sehr von der Schönheit des Moments gefesselt.  
Jack nahm das schweigen als ein 'Ja' zur zweiten Möglichkeit und began, ihr Kleid hochzuziehen.  
Schüchtern hob sie die Arme, als Jack ihr das Kleid über den Kopf zog.  
Zufrieden ließ er es zu dem Handtuch auf den Boden fallen und positionierte sich erneut hinter  
ihr, um vorsichtig den schlichten Slip herunter zu ziehen. Sally zitterte ein wenig, aber gleichzeitig  
spendete Jack ihr Geborgenheit und Wohlbefinden. Zärtlich spielte er noch ein wenig mit ihren  
kleinen Brustwarzen, bis er sie fest in die Arme schloss und mit sich in die Dusche nahm.  
  
Kichernd drückte Sally sich an ihn und versuchte, sich vor dem Wasser zu verstecken, wobei  
Jack gegensätzlichle Ziele hatte und sie immerwieder unter den Wasserstrahl schob.  
Sally hatte es noch nicht gewagt, nach unten zu schauen, und sie war sich auch nicht sicher,  
ob sie das schon wollte.  
Im Moment war sie sehr glücklich damit, Jack liebevoll einzuseifen. 


	5. First Time RRated!

Yuhu, Kuri lebt wieder.. muhaha.. weiter gehts.  
Das Kapitel hier ist R-rated, also wer unter 17 ist, liest das bitte nicht, dem sei gesagt  
das was passiert, was für unschuldige Kinderaugen eine Folter ist.  
(Nicht dass es mich juckt oder so, aber ich will keinen Stress mit fanfiction.net, den  
hatte ich schonmal..)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ein wenig nervös vor Freude lies Sally ihr kleinen, zarten Hände über Jacks Bauch  
gleiten. Mit kreisenden Bewegungen verteilte sie die Seife, die den angenehmen  
Geruch von Rosen verbreitete.   
Mit geschlossenen Augen lies sie ihre Hände seinen Bauch hinabgleiten, allerdings  
tiefer, als sie gedacht hatte. Ihr Wangen schimmerten rot und ihr Gesicht zeigte   
einen Ausdruck von Scham als sie ihn an eine Stelle berührte, die sie nochnie berührt   
hatte. Ihr Wangen röteten sich nochmehr, als sie von Jack ein leises, zufriedenes  
Stöhnen vernahm. Sie wollte ihre Hand zurückziehen, doch hatte sie fest an sich  
gedrückt, sodass es ihr kaum möglich war.  
Lächelnd beugte er den Kopf zu ihr und küsste sie zärtlich. Ein lächeln umspielte  
erneut seine Lippen als er tief in ihre Augen blickte.  
"Wenn du mehr willst, mußt du das doch nur sagen..", flüsterte er umso ein wenig  
zu necken. Sein Ziel verfehlte er nicht; Sally erröte abermals.  
"Ich.. ich wollte nur... ich..", gab sie stotternd von sich.  
"Du wolltest mich... nur.. anfassen, nicht war?", fragter grinsend. Sein Flickenpüppchen  
wurde nervös, und das fand er unheimlich süß. Manchmal schämte Jack sich, denn   
er genoß ihre Furcht voll und ganz. "..und du willst wahrscheinlich auch angefasst   
werden, hm?"  
Sally zitterte leicht, die Situation lag jetzt voll und ganz in Jacks Hand.   
Er ging einen Schritt vorwärts und drückte Sally sanft gegen die die kalte Wand.  
"Nicht zittern... du brauchts keine Angst haben..."  
Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung machte Jack das Wasser wieder an, und Sally fühlte  
wieder angenehme Wärme in der kleinen Dusche.  
Jack ging leicht in die Kniehe und lies seinen Kopf kurz auf Sallys Brust ruhen, ehe er  
begann, die sanften Rundungen ihrer Brüste zu küssen. Sally seufzte glücklich; vielleicht  
sollte sie sich hiervor wirklich nicht fürchten. Es fühlte sich doch so gut an ...  
Jedoch zuckte sie wieder ein wenig erschreckt zusammen, als Jacks Hände zwischen  
ihre Beine glitten und dort für einige Zeit spielend verweilten. Ihre leisen Seufzer  
wurden zu unkontrolliertem Stöhnen, dass für Jack wie die schönste Musik klang.  
"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Jack leise, um sie zu beruhigen, und versiegelte ihre  
Lippen mit einem zärtlichen Kuss. Sally nickte langsam und lies sich von Jack   
langsam auf die Arme nehmen. Instinktiv schlang sie ihre Beine um Jacks schmale   
Hüften, ihre Hände fanden an seinem Rücken halt. Jack küsste sie noch einmal  
und schaute sie dann lange Zeit an.  
"Du darfst jetzt keine Angst haben... es wird etwas weh tun, aber danach wird   
es wunderschön, glaub mir...", flüsterte er ihr zu, mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme.  
Ganz die Ruhe bewahren konnte er jetzt auch nicht mehr, aber er versuchte es zu  
mindest.  
Sally verstand nicht wirklich, was er sagte. Nun gut, sie wußte in etwa, was nun folgen  
würde, dass hatte sie gelesen, aber von Schmerzen hatte sie in dem Zusammenhang  
nie etwas gehört. Doch sie wußte, dass ein kurzer Schmerz ihrem Körper jetzt  
egal sein würde, denn das Verlangen in ihr war tausend mal stärker als Angst und  
Schamgefühle.  
Jack wurde nurnoch von seiner Gier geleitet, er war nach diesem schönen Mädchen  
süchtig, er war ihr verfallen, und selbst wenn sie es nicht wußte; sie kontrollierte  
ihn völlig.  
Langsam drückte er seine Hüften vorwärts und fühlte, wie die feuchte Wärme ihn  
umschloss. Sally klammerte sich fest an ihn und gab ein drängendes Stöhnen von sich.  
Ihr Körper zuckte leicht zusammen als Jack sich weiter vorwärts schob und die dünne  
Barriere in ihr zerstörte.   
Jack glaubte, den Verstand zu verlieren. Das hier übertraf alles, was er bis jetzt in  
der Beziehung erlebt hatte. Gefühlvoll küsste er sie, dann wanderten seine Lippen  
über ihren Hals. Als Sally sich wieder beruhigt hatte, stütze er sich erneut mit ihr  
an die Wand und bewegte sich sanft vor und zurück.   
Langsam fand auch Sally Gefallen an diesem Spiel und versuchte, sich Jacks Bewegungen  
mit ihren eigenen anzupassen, was ihm scheinbar sehr gut gefiehl.  
"Ich.. ich kann nicht mehr", stöhnte Sally, nahe der Verzweifelung.  
"Doch... du.. kanst noch..", gab er stockend zurück und hielt sie weiterhin fest, seine  
Bewegungen verschnellend, ".. das Schönste.. kommt doch erst noch."  
Sally glaubte zu sterben, aber irgendwie liebte sie diesen kleinen Tod auf eine unerklärliche  
Weise. Sie schrie fast auf als eine unglaubliche Wärme in ihr aufstieg, die ihren ganzen  
Körper unter Spannung setzte. Jack schien ähnliche Gefühle zu haben, Sally bemerkte,  
wie sich jeder seiner Muskeln anspannte.   
Jacks tiefe und schnelle Stöße in sie hinein begannen beinahe Schmerzhaft zu werden,   
sein lautes Stöhnen schien sie nahezu in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, als auf einmal  
die heißersehnte Erlösung kam, die Jack und sie gleichzeitig erlebten.  
Sally gab einen verzweifelten Schrei von sich, ehe ihr Körper sich völlig entspannte  
und beruhigte.  
Jacks Bewegungen wurden langsamer, bis sie völlig aufhörten. Völlig erschöpft sank er  
auf den Boden der Dusche, immernoch mit Sally verbunden, die immernoch fest in seine  
Arme geschlossen war. Auch ihr sah er die Erschöpfung an. Das Wasser prasselte  
weiter auf die beiden hinab und wusch den Schweiß von ihrer Haut.  
"Jetzt kann ich wirklich nicht mehr..". flüsterte Sally, und Jack gab ein leises Lachen von sich. 


End file.
